Mine
by Xhiera Alice
Summary: 'I admit he's handsome and I'm not that ambitious to think that someone like him would look at me, but seriously, if he's looking behind me, I would think he like walls.' - Edel X Luxus / Chapter 4 is up! :D
1. Glimpse

My first fanfiction for Grand Chase!

This is **Edel** X** Luxus** !

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RIGHTFUL OWNER. :D

* * *

~ Edel's POV ~

'*sigh* this is it, I hope, I can get along well with others and I must overcome this curse.' I said in my mind as I raised my hand and covered my right eye, this thing hurts from time to time, yet it's not that painful sometimes. As of right now, I am inside of the Serdin Academy, in the lobby, I see a lot of people here and I think most of them are close to each other. I did expect this kind of thing to happened, since I am a newbie here. But then something caught my attention, this man, that is leaning on one of the post near the exit, he was a few inches tall from my height, pale skin, brown hair, and I think he's kind-of sleeping? I guess he's a newbie too? Well, he didn't converse with anyone and I think he doesn't care at all? Ugh, I don't know… I don't even know for myself why am I thinking about him right now.

While I am observing him 'sleeping', I already consider him sleeping even though he's standing. While observing his features, he suddenly opened his eye, specifically only one eye cause' he covers he right eye with his bangs. And then he suddenly looked at my direction, of course I looked away, I'm not really fond of awkward situation. But in a glimpse, I saw his eye, and it's so beautiful, it's like roses in spring. I tried to look at his direction but no, he has to look at my direction as well. I admit he's handsome and I'm not that ambitious to think that someone like him would look at me, but seriously, if he's looking behind me, I would think he like walls.

My name was finally called, I can now get out of this staring contest thing, I hurriedly walked inside the reception room, I got my uniform, dorm key and other important things. Since, I don't really have classes today because they gave time to fix my things in where it should be. I'm still not yet finish arranging my things and it's already 7pm; I need to go to the Dining Hall to eat dinner.

=== Dining Hall ===

I got to the Dining Hall. I'm surprised not many people are eating here. I got my tray, my food, and got to my table. I saw him again, he's with this white haired boy, and he seems mad on whatever they're talking about. Someone approached me, a girl, blue haired, and I'm pretty sure she's quiet, she just sits there and eat quietly, I didn't really mind it, I think she's nice.

"He's from the race of Haros, a demon."

"O-Oh, what?" I'm pretty surprised on what she said, I mean, she suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"Nothing… Your face just asked that." Am I really asking it?

"Yes, you are."

"O-Oh… It's like you have telepathy."

"I just read a book about facial expression."

"Nice. (I looked at my pocket watch.) Oh, I'm sorry, I got to go. It's nice meeting you; I'm Edel, Edel Frost." I hold out my hand so we can shake hands, it's good that she responds.

"Mari"

I hurriedly walked to the exit; I forgot I left my work undone. I need to arrange the books and my eye starts to hurt again. 'Ugh.' Ouch, I crashed to the floor; I didn't even know what happened. Uh-oh, I bump into 'him' and he's pretty pissed off too. How troublesome, I got myself into a mess, and the school days for me haven't started yet.

*Dum* *Dum* *Dum* "Ugh, tsk." I cover my right eye with my hand. Please not now. "Ughh" Oh no, I think, I'm losing consciousness…

"It's bleeding... Lass, get the nurse..!" ...The only voice I heard.

* * *

I know it's short but I hope you like it! :D


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grand Chase.**

The Serdin Academy teaches academic and at the same time battle skills capability, they also give missions to test students.

* * *

~ Luxus's POV ~

I'm walking my way through the Dining Hall with my brother, Lass. Why does he need to ask me about 'him'? I don't care about him at all. And then, this girl again, I first saw her in the lobby when I was waiting for Lass to go practice for while. She has lavender hair and sapphire eyes. I guess she's that newcomer from the continent of Île de Frost or Frostland.

"Okay, I'm sorry; I brought out that topic again." said Lass. That's one of the things I like about him, he's not that stubborn when he want to ask something. I didn't reply. I'm not that mad, I'm just irritated when he brought out that man in the trail of our conversation.

"I better get our food then…" said Lass. I wonder why this girl is here, I heard some gossips around, that the continent of Frostland has been badly attacked. I guess she's here to prepare herself in battle…

Lass finally arrived with our meals. "Come on, let's eat." I said.

"By the way brother, are you scheduled to go on a mission tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess it's in Xenia border." I replied. I need to hunt the bastard Octus and Lenasien.

"Can I come? I wanna try some of my new weapons."

"Sure…" I replied after that we talked more about classes and other scheduled missions where we can partner up together. In the corner of eye, I saw Mari, approached this girl with lavender hair and sapphire eyes. I didn't expect her to talk and accompany the newcomer.

"Hey brother, let's go spar for a little bit." Said Lass, I don't mind it. I like using my eyetooth.

"Come on." I said and stood up. We walked our way outside. Then something, rather someone bumped to me, and there she is again, the girl I've been seeing so many times today. And right now, she looked hurt and she covers her right eye. I think her right eye is now bleeding. What the hell?! Where the hell did she get that? Was the force of that bump caused her to be like that? Panicked got into me, and I don't even know why I'm worried for her right now.

"It's bleeding! Lass, get the nurse!" I said. I guess he doesn't need my order, he directly run to the infirmary to find the nurse while I carry this girl in my arms and go to the infirmary.

"She's not here." Lass commented.

"Find her." I said then lay this girl in the bed. Stupid nurse! Not in the infirmary when you need her.

Finally, Lass got the nurse (The nurse at that moment is having a dinner somewhere.).

"What's the problem?" The nurse asked. "Her right eye is bleeding." I pointed out the obvious. Seriously, does she need to ask it when she can fucking see it? Ugh, this nurse is seriously getting in my nerves.

She then goes to check on the patient. "So what happened when she got this?" the nurse asked. "I don't know, she just bumped into me, she covers her right eye, it suddenly bleeds and then she loses consciousness." I explained. "So, do you know what's the cause of this? I mean, a bump like that wouldn't cause a bleed that bad." asked Lass. "I'm not sure yet. Is she the new girl from Frostland?" She asked while cleaning and patching up the bleed.

"I guess so… why?" I asked. Lass looked sad, what's with him. "Hey Lass, you okay?" "Yeah, it's just… I think she's the only survivor in the Frost Family."

"What?! You mean, the arachne attack actually wiped them out?" I asked. I didn't know, that spider successfully take over that continent.

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it."

"Poor girl, I think she has that curse." Nurse said.

"What curse?" I asked.

"I don't know the full detail about it, but they say that the Frost Family has been cursed." she said. She's now done patching up her eye. "Oh, sorry to bother you, but I'm scheduled tonight in the other building to take care of the other patients from the missions. But for the mean time, could you please look out for her tonight?" asked the nurse. Well, I have a mission tomorrow, Lass and I planned to have a spar tonight, but… *sigh* Oh well…

"Yeah, sure…" I said. Lass just looked puzzled. And then the nurse exited the room.

"But you have mission tomorrow right? That's weird, you always think about mission than other people." said Lass.

"Harsh, you think about me that way. Anyway, I'll reschedule it tomorrow. More importantly, you have exam tomorrow." I said. Acting hurt. He looks comically shocked. Ah, he forgot about it. (By the way, Edel is a transferee in the middle of semester. That's why the exams are already up.)

"I-I forgot about it! Arme will kill me if I got late in the exam." He said. He looked doomed when he thought of his girlfriend's rage.

"You should go now, you might get late for the exam tomorrow." I said and chuckled on the look of his face. He obeyed and exited the room.

*Sigh* funny I didn't feel irritated at all. I mean, I should be mad, because of this girl, my mission tomorrow will be postponed, but no, I feel relaxed and relieved in which, I don't know why. I mean, I shouldn't be feeling guilty earlier cause' I didn't even do anything to her.

I think I'll sleep in the chair beside her bed, no choice. The bandage supplies are all placed in the sofa, they just arrived today, and the other bed has also have the other medicine supplies placed on it, they have a hard time placing it on the cabinet cause' of going in the second building to treat the other injured students from their mission.

* * *

=== Morning in the Infirmary ===

~ Edel's POV ~

Ugh, what happened last night? I asked myself, I touched my right eye with my right hand, it was fully bandage. Now that I'm finally awaked, I am in the infirmary. Now that I think about it, my left hand is being hold by this man. The man I saw in the lobby and Dining Hall yesterday. For sure, he's sleeping right now. I think about trying to get my hand out of his grip, but thinking about it, he would wake up for sure, and I don't want to wake him up. I practically know that I caused trouble to him last night. Ugh, what should I do? I don't plan on waking him up yet, I want to go in the comfort room to detached the bandage and wash my face.

Oh, he's beginning to move, I think he'll wake up now. And I was right; he woke up, yawned and then looked at me blink a few times.

"Good morning." I greeted to start the conversation, I think he's not in his full self yet.

"G'morning…" he replied then yawned and planned to go back to sleep. Then he suddenly bolted up and asked "Uh, hey, are you okay now? how's the bleeding, did it stop already?"

"I guess so, this usually happen, and also thank you for bringing me here." I said. And then in the corner of my eye I saw the clock beside him. And it's already 7am. Crap! I'm late on my first day!

"Sorry um, sir-" I said then he suddenly cut me off. "Luxus, Luxus Wilde."

"Sorry uh, Luxus, but could you please let go of my hand?" I asked, well, for a while he didn't let go of it.

"O-oh…" he replied and then let go of my hand. I got off of the bed and goes to the comfort room to fix the bandage and wash my face. Luxus just sat there and still looked sleepy. After a little while, I finally got out of the comfort room then walk to the exit when "Where are you going, um…" he asked.

"Edel, Edel Frost. I'm going to class, I'm already late for my first subject." I said.

"What class?" he asked.

"A-X2"

"Don't rush yourself out; the professor of that class is always late or sometimes not there."

"Are you from that class?"

"Well, yeah… Anyway, let's go to the Dining Hall and eat breakfast." He suggests. Oh well, might as well go with him, since I don't really know anything about my class.

* * *

=== Dining Hall ===

~ Normal POV ~

At the time of 7am, many people are gathered around in dining hall to eat breakfast. The two made their way inside. For a moment, almost everyone looked at them and started whispering.

"Hey, isn't that Luxus?" "Yeah, and who's that girl?" and other random questions about them. Luxus didn't mind it at all. Edel in the other hand looked nervous.

They walked till they got to a table for two. "I'll get our food." Luxus said. Edel just nodded. After a minute or two he got back with their food.

"Um, I don't know what do you like but, I've brought you a spaghetti, sandwich and strawberry juice, just like mine." said Luxus.

"It's alright, thank you…" said Edel and smiled. Luxus just nodded smiled and then they began eating.

"Brother!" Lass called out. Luxus turned to him.

"What're you doing here? I thought, you'll be with Arme?" Luxus asked. Edel just looked at them and Lass is also looking at Edel at some point.

"I am with her earlier and then I said I'll get us something to eat. So, what's with you today? I mean, you didn't eat with other girls before, yet…" asked Lass, Edel heard this, she just doesn't mind, she thought it's because they're just both hungry that's why he let her join him in breakfast.

"What's with that? I can't eat with her?" said Luxus and Lass just shrugged.

"Um, hi, I'm Lass Isolet." He introduced himself to Edel.

"Edel, Edel Frost… nice to meet you." She said, and finished her sandwich and strawberry juice.

"Let's go to class, Edel." said Luxus, and Edel just nodded.

* * *

Thanks for the review :D

I hope you like this chapter! :)


	3. Trust

Sorry for the late and short update! .

And sorry for the grammatical errors. Also, I changed the "Serdin University" to "Serdin Academy" cause'... I just want to. XDD

It sounds better than university, so yeah. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

**~ EDEL X LUXUS FANFIC ~**

* * *

~ Luxus's POV ~

"Let's go to class, Edel." said Luxus, and Edel just nodded.

While we are walking to class, I thought about Lass's words. Well, they're quite true; I don't even know what's gotten to me, I feel so relaxed around Edel. I guess she's just different from other girls I've met before?

"-us!" I heard.

"W-what?" I said. Wow, I didn't know I was spacing out.

"You should get to class; I'll get my things in my room."

"I'll just wait… It's still twenty minutes before the next subject."

"Okay, I'll be right back then." Then she runs off to the Girl's Dormitory. I waited near the statue of the girl's dormitory.

"So, that's the reason why you didn't come in the mission… petting a cute little girl." said by a girlish voice.

"I didn't know you have an interest in 'some' girls, Luxus. *Yawn*" said by a male voice followed by a girlish 're sitting, beside the statue of the girl's dormitory.

"Observing us from afar, huh?" I said and smirked at them. I know them, they're my childhood friends and so as my teammates in missions.

"Well, it's quite a sight." said by the boy. "Unusual sight." followed by a girlish voice. *clears throat* and then change the topic.

"How's mission?" I asked. By the way, in missions, one person must have a partner, but in my case it's a little complicated. I don't really like to be partnered to others, except my brother or these childhood friends of mine. Lass can join our mission but we can't be partnered up, he already got Arme, and I'm not against it, I'm quite happy that he has someone to look after.

"Aww, changing the topic already?" asked by the girl.

"I just missed using my Eyetooth…" I said. It's true, even though, I am relaxed with Edel, I still feel a little disappointed that I can't use my Eyetooth today.

"*Yawn* that mission is quite boring… I just called out Jeeves and then it's over. He *points at the boy beside her* doesn't even need to bring out Deathstar." Said by the girl and followed by a nod and yawn of the boy. And then I heard footsteps in the dormitory's gate. I think she's done getting what she needs. She has a book holder which has three books, one notebook and one pen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Edel but stopped, she looked up to see my 'teammates' in missions.

"Hey little girl, it's nice to see that you're getting along with the 'Bounty Hunter'." said by the girl. Can't she shut her mouth for a moment? Seriously, now I can see that Edel is quite confused right now.

"Ah, Hi, I'm Edel Frost." Edel said.

"Oh, where are my manners… I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Ley from the Von Crimson River family. Oh, and this guy is Dio * Pointed at Dio, who's now sleeping in her lap * from the Burning Canyon Family. I guess he got sleepy from the mission, oh and nice to meet you, wildflower." She said. Ugh, talk about manners… and wildflower? What's with the nicknames…?

"Nice to meet you too." Edel said. I looked up my pocket watch and it's time to go now.

"Come on Edel, let's go." I said. Then walk to the main building's direction.

"Coming!" she said then runs off. "See you later, Ms. Crim-" she was cut off by Ley. "Just call me Ley. See yah."

"I'll see you later, Ley. I need to reschedule our next missions." I said then off we go to our room.

"Yeah… " she said and then… "Jeeves bring him to his room!" he summoned her butler, then pushed Dio to him and ordered him to carry Dio in his room. Edel just looked at them for little while then goes off with me. I guess this situation is pretty new to her, but when I first saw Ley pushing Dio like it's quite hilarious on my side. Especially when Dio, who doesn't know a thing when sleeping, is being bullied by his partner.

* * *

We're now in front of the door of our classroom.

* Bang*

"Sheesh, you'll break the door." She said jokingly and smiled, well, it might be true, but that's what I always do. I just smirked at her, then stepped in inside with her. Just like in the cafeteria, there are some stares and whispers around. I just walk past them and sit on my usual spot, at the back, and I didn't expect Edel to be left out, she's now got ambushed by the mobs of noisy and nosy people. I think she's starting to get irritated on all these people around her.

"Come on." I called out to her and then all those people who ambushed her near the door is now gone. I looked to her and patted the seat beside me.

"Thanks… So, when will the professor be here?" she asked and then seated beside me.

"Not sure, the next teacher is usually on time." I said. Hmm, maybe they're late cause' of the exam of freshmen…?

"Hmm…I'm quite confused on what Ley said earlier." She said.

"Oh, what about it?" I asked. Now, what on earth is she going ask because of Ley's loud mouth?

"What does she mean by 'Bounty Hunter'?" she said.

"Oh that? It's a title."

"Title of what?" she said. I don't really want to talk about myself, but I guess she won't understand until I explain it this way. "My title, Bounty hunter, comes from my race, Haros, a race of Demon, who guides the souls to where they should be but we were also a bounty hunter. My father is also a bounty hunter" I said as I gritted my teeth when mentioned him. And I just noticed, I've been saying so many things since I met Edel, it's a little weird but I don't feel irritated even when she asks so many questions. I didn't even know I am capable of saying so many things.

"Oh, so that's what a 'Haros'." she said. So she heard about my race before.

"What about you?" I asked. Now, it's my time to ask, I'm really curious about her.

"I'm from the noble family of Frost who's known for swordsmanship. The only place resides in the Frostland continent is our manor." She said. Oh, that continent has only one place which is their manor? What a weird place. I bet she's been treating there as a princess. I heard before that the Frostland is known for their well-refined swords.

"What weapon are you using?" I asked.

"I use rapier and a flintlock but I'm not really good at flintlock yet. Anyway, what's yours? I'm curious on the weapon of a bounty hunter." She asked. She's scribbling doodles on her notebook, I guess trying to fight the boredom. I noticed just now, there are not much people in here. Maybe they cancelled the classes?

"I use my Eyetooth." I said. I really love my Eyetooth the most useful thing in the world.

"What's an Eyetooth?" "This" I said as I brought out Eyetooth, my most precious weapon. A twin pistol. My favorite and most treasured weapon. Edel just looked at it with fascinated eyes.

"But I thought you can't bring weapons inside the classrooms?"

"Well, I was supposed to be in a mission." I said. She looks down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to postpone your mission." She apologized. I was about to say something when,

"Brother!" Edel and I turned to look on the speaker, I saw Lass, panting and sweating. Now what happened…?

"Lass!" said Edel. Something's wrong.

"What happened?" I asked. There's this chill on me that says there's no good thing for today.

"Some unknown portal from the demon continent has been opened in Serdin's inner walls!" He explained, still panting and sweating. Unknown Portal…?

"Come on, the other races of demon is infiltrating the civilians border." said Lass. He run away quickly and goes to the Serdin's inner walls, where the worst scenario is happening.

"Luxus, come on! Let's go help them." said Edel then hold my hand and dragged me with her to the civilian's border. I know someone, who has the ability to create a portal from demon races. But I thought he's gone already…?

* * *

We arrived at the civilian's border, where I saw many kinds of lost souls and they must be brought back to where they should be.

What the…?! Some of them are from the Depths of Underworld. Does this mean he's really back? Ugh, he's better off in hell. Edel insists that we should check the orphanage house first, I followed her. I encounter some groups of monsters.

*Soul Shackles!*

*Twin Tooth!* after that, I encounter a bunch of Gargoyles.

*Make it Rain!*

Finally, I catch up with her. I saw her fighting a large group of monsters, I planned to help her, but -

*Lunatic Blade!*

*Assault Pierce!*

And then, they're all gone, that was pretty cool for a newbie, after that battle she runs back to the orphanage house to check on the children. I followed her inside. I saw her treating and comforting an injured three year old boy.

"Shh, shh, it's alright, we'll just put on some medicines and this will be over." She said as she continued treating the boy. Some of the children are crying because of the thunders from the battle on the inner border. When the children noticed me, they looked afraid of me. Well, I can't blame them I do look like a demon cause' I am one and so as the enemies.

"Mama!" shouted by the three year old boy that Edel is treating. Mama…?

"It's okay, he's with me." She said and smiled at the child, then carried him. I didn't know she has a child already; she seems pretty young for having a child. The boy's injured arm is now patched up, and Edel's clothes are full of blood.

"I guess he got afraid because he thought, you're going to attack me. Oh, this is Xylon. I saved him before, when I first came back here from Frostland." She explained. Well, he seems a good boy, a little cry baby but I can manage to tolerate him.

Edel then put down the boy and walked towards me and whispers."We need to get them in a safe place. The nun that is taking care of them was stabbed by one of the mutated skeletons from the xenia border. And the other children are also…" She said solemnly. Tragic, they died because of that man's foolishness.

"We can bring them to the academy, for the mean time." I said. I turned to the children,

"Come on." I hold out my hand to Xylon and the other two kids. At first, Xylon is hesitant to grab my hand.

"Y-you won't hurt me right?" he asked. This is all new to me. Most of the children I met are either stay away to me or they'll cry.

"Why would I do that?" I asked. Well, I don't intend to hurt a child.

"T-those from the outside, they killed my f-friends!" he said. Edel and I were stunned to hear that. So, he saw that…

"Come on, Xylon. Its okay, I told you that he's with me. He's not bad." said Edel. Xylon then immediately obeyed Edel's words and hold on to my left hand, and in my right is my Eyetooth. While the other two, would just follow me. We got out from the orphanage house. Edel has five kids following her, while she holds her sword on anything might appear.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and I am terribly sorry if my updates are slow and short

But I do hope that you'll like this chapter :D


	4. Xylon Zellnard

I'm so sorry for this late update. I guess, I got focused on drawing Edel and Luxus ._.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GRAND CHASE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO RIGHTFUL OWNER.**

Sorry for the grammatical errors.

Since I'm not sure who's the 'oldest' in the twins, I'll just make Adel, the 'big brother'.

* * *

~ Edel's POV ~

Six months ago...

It was winter that time when I met Xylon after I got promoted as a captain in the Knights of Serdin. I want to announce this great news to my brother, so I planned to go home immediately. When I was about to open the gate at the back of the house, I saw this kid, wearing blood-stained clothes and he's shivering maybe looking for a warm place to stay in. I don't know how he got here, when our manor is pretty much hidden because of the forest surrounds it. I approached the kid.

"H-hey little boy, where are your parents?" I asked. He turned and looked at my direction. I met pair of watery sapphire eyes much like mine but kind-of …different.

"Come on, wear this." I said as I take off my lavender scarf and gave it to him. I touched his hands and its ice cold. I wonder what happened to him. He wears formal attire yet it has blood-stain, I think he went on a Banquet or something. He's still crying… *sigh* what to do? What to do? I'm pretty clueless on how to socialize with kids. He holds onto my coat and tightens his grip. Then I saw a severe wound in his right side. I didn't saw it earlier cause' he keep hiding it with his arm, I thought he's just cold.

"Hey you have a deep wound just in your right side! Come on, I'll get you to the hospital." I said as I grab his hand and I'm about to drag him. When,

"N-no, p-plea-se don't b-bring me-e there. P-plea-" he said and then he collapsed on my arm. I carried him and him inside. Lucky me, there's no servant walking around in the halls. At last, in my room... I lay him in the sofa to treat his wounds since he doesn't want to go to the hospital. He might go hysterics when he woke up in there. After treating his wounds I change his clothes into some of my brother's clothes. Though, I know it's pretty big on him, at least he has something to wear. I got up walked downstairs to get something to eat. When I came back, I heard him grunting.

"Ugh, where am I…?" I heard him whisper and rubbing those little eyes.

"In my house, you collapsed earlier." I said, and I heard him 'oh' then I heard someone knock, probably the maid who'll bring our food. I signaled him to hide under the bed, he obeyed. I opened the door and to my surprised it's Adel, my twin brother. He has a weak body ever since we we're kids. Since then, he never leaves the manor.

"O-oh! Hey b-brother, what-s up?" I asked. Trying hard not to be looking suspicious.

"Hiding something, huh?" He said and smiled. Ugh, I hate it, he always have that great guesses which was like he can see through me. He knows all about me.

"Oh alright, you got me.*sigh*" "So what is it this time?"

"I got a kid." "W-What?! You got a kid?! -Edel Frost, who's the father?!" He asked while a dark aura surrounds him and shaking me. Ugh. Come on Edel; use the RIGHT WORDS when explaining things like this to Adel

"IT'S NOT MY KID! I SAW A WOUNDED KID!" I said, more like shouted to him, cause' he's murmuring something under his gloomy aura. "OH! I see. I thought you hide something so important to your brother.

" He replied with a smile, his dark aura was immediately gone. Weird brother… Of course, I wouldn't do that to him, he knows all my secret.

"Sooo, where's the kid now?" he asked, he seems cheerful today. Too cheerful… "You can come out now…" I called out. No response or noise. Now, what happened to him…?

"Hmm… you sure you have company here?" Adel asked. I ignored his question and looked at under my bed. Then I saw him sleeping… What is wrong with this kid? He just fainted earlier and now he's sleeping? Ugh. He was supposed to eat before resting. I heard Adel laugh.

"Ugh, cut it out!" I said.

"Alright, alright, I just found it hilarious. I mean, I know you wouldn't lie to me, but he really looks just like you!" Said Adel, half-insane, laughing. What does mean? I know my eyes and this kid's are similar but, that's just it…

"If he looks like me, then he looks like you too." I said, I countered his words. Well, it's true, I mean we're twins, we're supposed to have a large similarities.

"True, I don't mind it. I find it curious though… maybe he's our relative?" Well, maybe he is, if he insist that this kid looks like us. "My clothes suit him well." He said.

"Sorry, I didn't inform bout' borrowing those." "It's alright, come on downstairs, let's eat." "B-but what about him?" I asked as I pointed to the kid. "I'll send servant to bring his meal." He said. I just nodded in response. Our parents died when we were just twelve years old. So, basically he's the one who's managing the factory of refining swords and the master of this manor. Even though he's always in the manor, he manages things with the help of our loyal servants. We're now eating in the grand dining hall of the manor. Even though the table fits for thirty people, it's the only two of us that eats here. Even before our parents died, they're always outside. This saddens me because when I'm not here, Adel is the only one eating here. Alone… (I'll skip the eating part :3)

As I got to my room, I can see that this kid is now eating well. I approached him. He stops eating then turn towards me. "Thank you for taking care of me." He said and smiled. How cute!

"What do you mean? Are you hiding from someone?" I asked.

"S-She killed many people in the ship with spiders; talking about a family known in swords." He said, getting teary-eyed. That's too much for a kid. What kind of woman would do that? And spiders?

"How'd you get away?" I asked. I'm pretty curious on how'd he got away there in such state.

"I-I… M-my mama told me to hide inside the small boat. S-suddenly, the boat moves and then I saw my mama up in the ship and the boat I rode on, was carried away by the waves." He said. So his 'mama' sacrificed herself so that he could get away.

"How bout' your wound? Does the woman you're talking about hurt you?" I asked. I'm pretty curious on the woman he talks about. "I got this *points at his wound* when the boat shattered cause' of the big wave." He explained.

"I see… Soooo, what's your name then?" I asked, change topic. He looks sad.

"X-Xylon Zellnard…" Hmm, 'Zellnard'… I think I heard it somewhere… "I'm Edel." I said and I saw him fidgeting. It's like he wants to tell me something…? "Umm, C-can I call you 'Mama'?" He asked. Well… I guess he can…? I feel pretty bad for him, since he experienced such tragic scenario.

"I guess, it's okay." I replied.

"… Mama." He said as if he's practicing a new word. Then suddenly, I heard the door opened. It's Adel. Something's wrong…

"H-hey what's up?" I asked. "They called you to return to Serdin immediately." He said. But there's this feeling that he's hiding something… he divert his eyes to look on Xylon then smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Be a good boy, okay?" Xylon just smiled and nodded.

"Bring him with you." Adel said. W-what? I thought he agreed earlier to have a kid around here for some time… What's wrong with him…?

"Wait, what is happening right now?" I asked. There's really something wrong with him. But earlier he's carefree and now… "…Nothing, they just needed you in there and I might not be around to take care of him if he lives here." He said and he meant about Xylon. Ugh, but I just got here… now he wants me to leave immediately?

"*sigh* alright, alright… I'll pack up my things." I said.

"…Get the pouch I left on the table in dining hall you'll need it... (Goodbye, have nice trip)." He said, though I didn't hear the last part with that, he left us. After I packed up the things I needed, I head down to the dining hall to find the pouch he's talking about. It was my favorite pouch that I got from him last birthday we have. I opened the pouch, to my surprise its cash that can make me survive for five years without a job. Why did he suddenly give such amount…? I told Xylon to wait for me in the harbor, a servant escorted him. I walk upstairs to Adel's room to ask him why he gives me a big amount of cash, only to find him not in there. I ask the other servants but no one knows where he is. Then suddenly, one of the servants interrupts my search for Adel and told me that I needed to go now. Xylon and I is now on the ship, I know he maybe got a trauma because of what happened to him in the ship but this is the only ride, rather than an airship. I'm a bit worried about Adel. I don't understand why his mood suddenly changed. After twenty-three hours of waiting in the ship, we finally got to Serdin. Sadly, I can't live with Xylon because of the hectic work.

So I just leave him in the Orphanage but of course, every day I visit him. After five months of handling various groups on missions, I slowly feel there's something wrong with my right eye. I didn't tell it anyone yet. I thought it's just because I'm always busy on work, that I feel stressed. Sometime later, it was reported to me that my homeland has now become a spider's lair. I immediately go home, only to find that our servants are now being controlled by the spiders, and because I don't have a choice but to fight them, I just knocked them out. When I reached Adel's room, I'm really pissed off to see this woman, half-spider, I guess she's the cause of all this.

"From your looks, you're from the Frost family…" she said with a menacing smile.

"Where's my brother? I won't forgive if there's something happened to him."

"Oh that boy? He's trapped in this portal…" she said while pointing playfully to the portal behind her.

"Get him out of there!"

"Can't you see? He's trapped between the portal of the earth and the depths of underworld." She said followed by her annoying laugh. Because of irritation, anger, anguish, hatred and all other emotions that I felt, I immediately launch an attack to her. She then uses webs to petrify me and sometimes she takes the form of a giant spider. *Assault Pierce!* *Lunatic Blade!* When I was about to launch the final blow, she spoke

"Wait… If you kill me you won't see your dear brother again…" I know I shouldn't play on her trap but, what choice do I have?

"I… Okay, I won't kill you if you tell where my brother is." I said.

"Oh yes… I can tell you…" she said. I let her stand on her own. And then "Of course…not I won't help you.

" She said and then she was about to attack me when… *Lunatic Blade!* she's now fatal, while the portal is now also disappearing.

"Oh no! The portal! Adel!" I said and I ran after it, sadly, I didn't make it, the portal is already closed. After that battle, when I touched my face I saw blood, but I did get a cut or something in my face yet... it's bleeding. Then I realized my right eye can only see pitch black. I thought about going Serdin for help. I might also go to the academy to prepare myself while searching for a way to save Adel and a cure to my eye. I didn't tell Xylon about it. But I guess he heard it from someone.

* * *

Well, off to the present now. We're at this horrid catastrophe, in which an unknown portal opened. I am with five kids, while Luxus is with three kids which include Xylon. We're teaming up to beat the monsters we encounter. I am at the back while Luxus in front so that we keep our sight towards the kids.

"You okay?" asked Luxus, after I beat some of the enemies. I got a cut to my left thigh. It's pretty deep, but I don't want to be a burden to anyone since I can now see our school.

"Mama! Are you okay? There's a lot of blood coming out!" said Xylon.

"I- I'm okay…" I utter even though it really hurts. Luxus didn't take my words as a confirmation. He walks up to my side and brings out a red handkerchief, and wraps it on my left thigh. The way he wraps wasn't that tight but the wound still stings. "Ouch! Tss…"

"Just endure it for a while we'll be in the academy soon." said Luxus. I nodded in reply then while we continue walking. Suddenly, I feel dizzy, and my heart is beating so fast, like, there's something coming that I am afraid of. Oh please, not now… Please.

"Edel!" Luxus called out. I looked at his direction.

"*gasp* Mama! Your eye! It's bleeding and…" he said Xylon but he trailed off… Somehow, I'm surprised my eye did not hurt as hell like the last time. "I-Its yellow..." followed by Luxus. Wait, what? H-how can that be? I have never experienced the change of eye color before, and beside I still see a pitch black.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter! :D

And please do review if you have time :3

:D


End file.
